jstars_victoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Moveset Translations
Koro-Sensei - Say Hello To My Missile - Can You Keep Up? - Sticky Icky Web Ultimate: Mach Speed World Tour Tsuna - X-Burner - X-Burst - Point Zero Break: Modified Ultimate: Burning Axle Gintoki - Justaway Artisan - Kamehameha Power! - Soy Sauce Suprise Ultimate: Trespassers Beware! Kankichi Ryotsu - Rocket Firework Launcher - Helicopter Assault - Spin Top Maestro Ultimate: Section Chief's Wrath Saiki - Teleport Switch - Monolith Barrier - Psychic Embrace Ultimate: No-Holds Barred Psychokinesis Momotaro - Ki Tactics: Stiff Cloth Fist Breaker - Mystic Crane Spindle - Infinite One-Sword Style: Mind's Eye Ultimate: Wang-hu Temple Arcane Art: Rising Ki Tiger Spirit Nube - Accursed Tome - Guardian Scroll - Crystal Memories - Devil's Hand Ultimate: Demonic Liberation Johnathon - Sunlight Yellow Overdrive - Sendo Ripple Overdrive - Luck and Pluck Ultimate: Final Ripple Joseph - Clacker Volley - Clacker Boomerang - This Means War! - Shoot, shoot, SHOOT!! - Magic Trickster Ultimate: Red Stone of Aja Seiya - Pegasus Meteor Fist - Pegasus Comet Fist - Pegasus Rolling Crash Ultimate: Sagittarius Arrow Taro - Raging Head-butt - Bookshop Biddy - Frenzied Screech Ultimate: Dodge THIS! Lucky Man - Lucky Beam - Lucky Punch - Lucky Star Wish Ultimate: Lucky Finishing Beam Toriko - Flying Leg Knife - Flying Fork - Spiked Punch Ultimate: 100-Hit Twin Spiked Punch Zebra - Voice Missile - Thunder Noise - Wall of Sound Ultimate: Meteor Noise Arale - N'Cha Cannon - Kiiin! - Go, Go, Gatchan! Ultimate: Earth-Breaker Goku - Kamehameha - Meteor Smash - Vanishing Counter Ultimate: Spirit Bomb Vegeta - Energy Blast Vegeta - Big Bang Attack - Explosive Wave Ultimate: Final Flash Frieza - Death Beam - Death Wave - I Won't Let You Escape With Your Life... Ultimate: Death Ball Naruto - Rasenga - Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken - Shadow Clone Ambush - Sage Mode - True Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken Ultimate: Tailed Beast Bomb Sasuke - Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu - Chidori - Mangekyo Sharingan: Amaterasu Ultimate: Susano'o Inferno Style: Flame Control Madara - Flame Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame - Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence - Uchiha Reflection Ultimate: Shattered Heaven Gon - Jajanken - Jajaken: Rock - Jajaken: Scissors - Jajaken: Paper - Nen Control: Temper - Nen Control: Fortify Ultimate: Focused Jajaken: Rock Killua - Thunderbolt - Godspeed: Whirldwind - Godspeed: Speed of Lightning Ultimate: Soaring Thunder Ichigo - Getsugatensho - Getsugatensho Volley - Tenshoranbu - Kogetsuzan Ultimate: Final Getsugatensho: Mugetsu Aizen - Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro - Hado #90: Kurohitsugi - Bakudo #81: Danku Ultimate: Hogoku Subordinatiion Oga - Zebul Blast - Zebul Emblem - Zebul Feast Ultimate: Chain Conflaguration Kenshiro - Hundred Crack Fist - Heaven Splitting Life or Death - Remorseful Fist Ultimate: Nil Thought Strike Roah - Iron Palm Wave - Fisting Spirit Discharge - Dawning Blood Sorrow Ultimate: Heaven's Command Charge Medaka - Syring Slinger - Kurokami Phantom - Weighted Words Ultimate: War God Mode: Kurokami Phantom Bobobo - Nose Hair Ultimatera Violent Fist - Citrus Bomb - Super Fist of Bruce Ultimate: Nose Hair Alley Yusuke - Spirit Shotgun - Spirit Wave - Spirit Gun Ultimate: Ultimate Spirit Gun Hiei - Sword of the Darkness Flame - Lightning Slash - Fist of the Moral Flame Ultimate: Dragon of the Darkness Flame Toguro - Finger Flip Bullets - Get Away! - You Call That Power? Ultimate: You Think You're Invincible? Kenshin - Dragon Coiling Flash: Wintry Wind - Dragon Coiling Flash: Whirlwind - Dragon Coiling Flash: Storm - Nine-Headed Dragon Flash - Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon - Dragon Rising Flash Ultimate: Two-Staged Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon Shishio - Blazing Soul - Infinity Cyclone - Crimson Lotus Arm Ultimate: Kaguzuchi Luffy - Gum-Gum Rapid Fire - Gum-Gum Jet Gatling - Gum-Gum Bazooka - Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka - Gum-Gum Drill - Gum-Gum Jet Rifle - Gum-Gum Elephant Gun - Gum-Gum Red Hawk - Gum-Gum Stamp Gatling - Dash Gatling - Gum-Gum Double Barrel Ultimate: Armament: Hardening Ace - Fire Gun - Heat Fist - Flme Commandment - Fire Pillar Ultimate: Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor Bao Hancock - Pistol Kiss - Slave Arrow - Love-Love Beam Ultimate: Permume Femur Akainu - Great Eruption - Hound Crimson Lotus - Hell Hound - Exploding Volcano Ultimate: Meteor Volcano Kagura - Double Trouble Kuroko - Misdirection Edajima - I am Heihachi Edajima! Sket-dan - Sket-dan to the Rescue! Allen - Edge End Lala - The calary's here! Chitoge - D-Don't get any funny ideas! Hinata - Lil' Tearway Hisoka - Bungee Gum Jaguar - Ramen Ambush Rukia - Sodenoshirayuki: Somenomai, Tsukishiro Neuro - 777 Tools of Hell: Evil Bind Kumagawa - All Fiction / Book Maker